FIG. 4 is a sectional view of a conventional semiconductor module. Referring to FIG. 4, the conventional semiconductor module comprises a semiconductor element 1 mounted on a mounting substrate 8 by use of an adhesive agent 9. A conductive wire 7 electrically connects an electrode (not shown) formed on the semiconductor element 1 with an electrode (not shown) formed on the mounting substrate 8. A sealing resin 10 protects the semiconductor element 1 on the mounting substrate 8.
The semiconductor module is formed by fixing the semiconductor element 1 directly onto the mounting substrate 8 using the adhesive agent 9. A conductive wire is applied between an electrode (not shown) on the semiconductor element 1 and an electrode (not shown) on the mounting substrate 8. The sealing resin 10 is applied over the semiconductor element 1 and the conductive wire 7 to protect them from the surrounding environment. In this way, the mounting area of the semiconductor element 1 may be reduced, and the weight of the semiconductor module may also be reduced.